Breakups, Makeups, and a Hidden Love
by TwilightMistress17
Summary: This is my second stab at a FanFic. Hope you like it Starring one of my fav couples HGandDM! Enjoy! UPDATED! 9 chapters up! Keep reading! It's officially a love square now folks! I now have titles to the chapter tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 Dobby's Message

Hermione's POV

I am so sick of this. It's been what 8 months of misery for me. And there is nothing I can do! Harry needs to stop being so over possessive. I can talk to Ron it doesn't mean I'm hitting on him. I wish Harry would just back off. I can't deal with this kind of a relationship anymore, but I'm scared of what he'll do if I break up with him.

Hermione sat in the winged armchair reading up on some homework that needed to be done the next day. She tried to concentrate but it was useless.

She was too preoccupied. She and Harry had been going out for 8 months now. It was their last year at Hogwarts and she really wanted to get a good ending mark. She also wanted a good relationship but right now either one seemed realistic.

She laid her head back on the armchair and thought back to a couple weeks ago.

_START FLASHBACK_

"Hermione get in here" Harry yelled pounding on her door. "Just a second" she said pulling on a sweater and walking over to the door.

He just kept pounding. She pulled open to door to reveal a very flustered Harry.

"What do you want?" she asked in a mild manner.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No, of course not!" She said pulling away from him.

"Why won't Ron look me in the eye then?" he said.

"I have no idea" she said shrugging.

His face brightened. "Oh ok then just wanted to know" he gave her a peck on the cheek and walked down the hall, into the common room.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed.

_END FLASHBACK_

She shook her head and continued to read. She was actually starting to concentrate when she heard a faint thumping coming toward her. She looked up staring in the face of Dobby.

"Oh my goodness Dobby please don't do that" she gasped clutching her throat.

"Dobby is sorry Miss..." he said twitching slightly.

"Can I help you then Dobby?" she asked him kindly.

"Well Miss.... It is difficult to say. You see I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping me receive my wages. And I have heard some rumours around the kitchen that something is happening you may want to know about Miss" Dobby said shuffling.

"And what would that be Dobby" Hermione said sitting up a little more in the chair.

"Well Miss Dobby once thought much of Harry Potter he set Dobby free after all! Now though, Dobby feels most angry. For you see some of the house elves say they have seen Mr. Potter kissing some girl in the corner of the library, and to say Miss we all know about you and Harry Potter. And so the rumours go it was certainly not you alone with Mr. Potter" Dobby said looking at the floor.

"What?" Hermione said as silent tears rolled down her cheek.

"Dobby is sorry he must be the one to tell you but he figured that you should know" Dobby said "I will leave you alone now Miss Dobby does hope you'll be alright"

He bowed until his nose touched the floor. Then he straightened up and left the common room.

Hermione curled up into a ball and cried for a minute or two. Then she decided to go for a walk.

She got on Harry's invisibility cloak and walked out into the hallway. She walked along the corridors hoping against hope she would not run into someone. Especially Harry.

She kept walking until she found a balcony she walked onto it and sat down. There was a rose bush nearby and the stars lit up the sky.

She started to sob as she realized where she was. That was where she and Harry had had their first kiss.

She started to bawl, sobbing continuously. She heard some footsteps and she ceased crying. She looked out but couldn't make out who it was as she had so many tears in her eyes.

"Hello is someone out here?" it was a boys voice a very cool one, but also with concern.

She lowered the cloak. "Yeah I was crying."

She wiped her eyes and gasped. It was not at all who she thought it might have been.


	2. Chapter 2 Malfoy's Warmth

She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. 

"Why are you crying Granger?" he said walking over to her. 

"Why would you care Malfoy?" she said coldly. 

He was taken aback but stood his ground. "I was only asking! No need to bite my head off!" 

"Sorry, I'm a little emotional" she said looking at her knees. 

He sat down beside her "So why are you crying" he asked in a gentler voice.

"Well you know how I go out with Harry? Well anyway he has been cheating on me for a while now. Or so say the house elves and they're everywhere so...." 

"Shh it's okay Granger it's okay" Hermione sat there for a few minutes sobbing then she straightened up. 

"Malfoy, why don't you like me?" She asked looking into his grey eyes. 

"The same reason you don't like me I guess." 

"But I never said I didn't like you, you were always rude to me and I thought well...." She trailed off. 

"I don't like Potter and you hung out with him so I guess I just treated you differently"

"Well right now I don't like Harry so we agree on something." She said her eyes full of fury. 

"Granger, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah, sure"

"Can we be friends? Please I'm sorry for what I said and well.........?"

"Why this sudden change of heart?" she asked him.

"It's not sudden, I've been thinking about this for ages. Since my father was sacked I thought about everything he told me about being superior and I realized he was wrong. I am no better than you or anyone...."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am I really mean it, I'm sorry Hermione......"

"Hold up for a second! You just called me Hermione." She said with an open mouth.

"Well that's your name isn't it?" he said smirking. 

"Well duh, but you have always called me Granger before now." 

He looked into her chestnut brown eyes, "when I said I wanted to be friends and put all of this behind us I meant it, I don't want any regrets."

She shifted around in her seat. "Okay Draco I accept your apology, and I'm sorry too." She laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry again. "Thanks for being here." 

"Don't mention it" he said smiling. They sat there for a few minutes as Hermione let her eyes cry dry. "Do you want me to walk you back now?"

"Yeah thanks a lot..." Hermione said getting up.

They walked up through the dark hallways and past the library. They saw to people sitting there, but they didn't take any notice. That is until Draco bumped into one. 

"Hey watch it!" It was a boys voice a very familiar one. 

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione said peering into the darkness. 

"Hermione?" It was Harry. 

She pulled out her wand "Lumous!" In the pale light she saw the figure of a girl.

"Who's that?" she asked with a growl.

"Well umm...you see..." 

The girl turned around. "I'm his girlfriend who the heck are you?" 

Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. "I'm his girlfriend! Harry what's going on?"

"Well umm...you see..." Harry muttered again, but Hermione cut him off "you know what never mind, I know what's going on! Save it player! It's over!" she slapped him and left. 

Draco looked at Harry shook his head and followed Hermione up the stairway. 

She turned the corner and disappeared. Draco heard a lock turn in the broom cupboard on his left. He rolled his eyes.

Hermione sat alone in the cupboard. She kept picturing Harry with that girl and it was killing her. She may not have loved him but she cared deeply for him. 

She suddenly heard a pop and felt another person with her. Of course it was Draco. 

She flung her arms around him. "Oh Draco." She cried starting to cry yet again. 

He gave her a hug and rubbed her back. "Shh Hermione, can I tell you something?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "I-I really like you Hermione, I mean uh...oh boy..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"I have a crush on you okay! That's why I was mean to you I didn't want you to find out but now I know that I need to swallow my pride and say what I feel. I Draco Malfoy love you! I love your smile and your eyes and I love the way you suck on your quill when you're figuring out an answer. And I'm sorry to have to tell you this right now when you feel like this but I can't take it any more." 

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you kidding me?" 

"No! I mean it" he said looking at her.

Hermione could sense the sincerity in his voice but she did not know if she could fully believe him. 

"Please Hermione believe me" he said grasping her hand and kissed it lightly. 

She pulled her hand away and sat down. "I don't know if I can, this is a lot to take in at one time..." 

"I know and well....can I do anything?" he said kneeling in front of her. 

"No, just walk me back to the tower. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" she said on the brink of crying. 

He nodded and unlocked the door. They walk up a staircase or tow until they got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" was all she said. 

"Wingly Kingly" Hermione muttered. 

"That would be it!" she said swinging open.

Hermione looked back at Draco. He stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Goodnight Hermione" he said walking away. 

"Goodnight.....Draco" Hermione said before disappearing into the Gryffindor common room. 

She walked up to the girls dormitories and went over to her bed. She could hear Parvati and Lavender breathing lightly next to her bed. 

She hopped in and got comfortable. And when she finally fell asleep and started to dream and it was only about one person.........Draco.

_Hey folks! Not bad eh? -(sorry Canadian lol) Anyway I got good reviews for the first chapter hope you like this one as well! Reviews welcome!! And check out my other story "Professors Anew"!! _

_LittleMissAttitudelol_


	3. Chapter 3 You got told!

The next day Hermione feared to go outside her room. What would Harry do to her? She didn't want to know, but Hermione being Hermione could not miss a class. She picked up her books and her quill and marched into the common room.

Ron and Harry were sitting at a table playing a game of Exploding Snap. They both had a smile on their face until they saw Hermione standing there.

Harry looked at her with sorrow in her eyes and he got up. He walked over to her and took hold of her hands.

"Hermione I'm sorry, she didn't mean anything to me I swear."

Hermione pulled her hand from his grasp. "Yeah? Well she meant something to me! She meant the end of us and that doesn't mean anything to you then I'm sorry I wasted my time! Why I thought I could trust you I have no idea. I once thought Malfoy was bad but congratulations you just topped the list!" she pushed him out of her way and started to leave but she wheeled around and glared at him. "So who was so much better than me that you had to creep around with them behind my back?"

Harry looked around as if trying to find away out but shrugged defeated. "Cho okay! She was my other woman! I had a lot of fun with her but you were always my girl Hermione!"

"Not anymore Harry!"

"Please give me another chance." Harry begged her.

"You think I'm going to take you back?! You're delusional!"

Harry pressed a hard kiss on her lips. "Does that change your mind?"

"Yeah" Hermione said "I used to think you were a good kisser"

Ron sniggered. Harry shot him a look of poison. He stopped immediately.

"Can I do anything to change your mind?" Harry asked her.

"No Harry nothing you can ever do will make you look righteous again in my eyes! So move on, get a life and stop trying to live mine!" she screamed before marching away. The common room was silent.

She felt tears weal up in her eyes. She ran to the dungeons where she was supposed to have Potions.

Snape was sitting at his desk writing something. And there was only one seat left by Malfoy. She sneaked over and sat down. "If anyone asks I've been here all morning." She whispered to him.

He nodded and winked at her. Then he passed her a note.

'Meet me at the balcony you were at last night, Draco' "Why?" she whispered.

"I need to talk to you" he whispered back.

She looked apprehensive but reluctantly agreed. "What time?"

"Noonish I guess"

Snape cleared him throat. "When Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger stop socializing I will continue my lesson" he said walking over to them "I do hope I didn't disturb anything too important" he said with a sneer.

Then he walked to the front and began the lesson. Hermione only half listened to what he was saying. 'What could Draco want' she wondered to herself

**Yeh! 2 chappies in 1 day good for me! Anyway...hope you like it!! Keep reading folks!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol **

**And thanks to shanmo! I really appreciate the review and to everyone else as well! **


	4. Chapter 4 Invitation

After Snape dismissed them Hermione had an hour before she had to go to Charms.

She walked back to the common room. When she arrived Ginny rushed over to her. "Hermione I heard about what happened, are you okay?" she was half yelling in a jittery voice.

"Yeah I'll be alright eventually; you look more rattled than me."

"Well yeah..." Ginny said fidgeting.

"How come Gin?"

"Hermione I'm worried, Harry asked me out minutes after you told him off."

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I know..." Ginny started but Hermione cut her off.

"THAT NO GOOD, DIRTY ROTTEN SLIMEBALL! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" she screamed in outrage.

"Calm down Hermione" Ginny said holding her back.

"Are you going to yes to him?" Hermione snapped at her.

"I don't want to but I'm scared Hermione." She said in the same panicky voice.

"Ginny don't worry he won't lay a hand on you." Ginny still looked nervous.

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock between the staircases that lead to the dormitories. It was 11:45.

"Well I have to go Gin, see you later" she started to turn away.

"Hermione what do I do?" Ginny asked grabbing her shoulder.

Hermione turned around. "Do the right thing for you Gin, that's all you can do, but I really got to go."

She looked at Ginny for a second but Ginny didn't say anything. Hermione turned and left.

She rushed down the hallways, and stairs looking at her watch every two seconds.

At 11:57 she reached the balcony but Malfoy wasn't there.

At exactly 12:00 she heard a pop

"You look tired didn't you apparate?" Malfoy asked her

"I keep forgetting I can" she said shrugging.

Draco laughed at her.

"What do you want anyway?" Hermione asked him sitting down.

"Well...what do you think of me?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Well..." she said thinking "until yesterday I thought you were evil, arrogant and pigheaded, but now you seem different."

"How so?"

"More caring and sincere I think, from what I see anyway."

"Good I'm glad you think so" he said smiling.

"Why?"

"I told you I like you a lot right?"

"Yeah....and?"

"Hermione I can understand if you say no....I mean it me after all and I mean well..."

"Draco! Spit it out!"

"Hermione will you go to the Halloween ball with me? I mean I know that you just broke up with Harry but still..."

"What? What about the Slytherins?"

"Let them stare I don't care anymore, we're almost out of here anyway not even a year left."

"Well then yeah okay I'll go with you." Hermione said smiling.

Draco smiled one of the biggest smiles Hermione had ever seen.

'He's so cute' she thought to herself.

Draco gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem, it my pleasure" she said with a smile. "What do you have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws you?"

"Charms with the Hufflepuffs" she said looking at her watch it was 12:20.

"Well I have to go. Charms starts in 10 minutes."

"Okay then, see you later."

Draco stole one last kiss from her before disapparating.

Hermione shook her head still with a smile on it. 'What a character.' Then she too disapparated.

She was right on time for Charms; they were doing Memory Charms as a review.

She made Ernie Macmillan (her partner for the day) forget his age.

Flitwick was very pleased "Ah yes very good Ms. Granger 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed. Flitwick moved on to the other side of the classroom.

"Good, good Mr. Potter, keep it up."

Hermione's face lost all sign a smile. 'Harry' she thought 'I completely forgot about him.'

She looked up but Ron wasn't sitting by him. In fact he wasn't even there. She looked back at he notebook.

On the brink of crying yet again as she pictured another incident.

**Hey Guys what will it be??? You'll have to read to find out thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

_**START FLASHBACK**_

_Hermione sat in her favourite arm chair with a bruise on her cheek. Still painful only the incident happened the week before._

_Ron saw her there and walked over to her. The way Hermione felt right now a piece of dirt would have looked handsome but Ron looked gorgeous. _

_He sat down beside her. "Did Harry do this?" he asked her putting his hand on her face. _

"_Yeah..." she said touching his hand._

"_Hermione you know I've always liked you, and not just like a friend either. And when I see you like this it hurts me deeply" he said playing with her bangs. _

"_I'm so sick of this Ron1! I don't like being with him but I'm scared of what he'd do to me if I broke up with him. You know what he's like." _

"_I'd protect you, I'd be there" he said pulling her up from her chair._

_She looked in his eyes. "I can help you stand without him, Hermione." _

_She started to cry, she placed her head on his shoulder. It seemed like forever. Like time had stopped for that one moment. _

_He gave her a hug and tilted her head to look at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes. And slowly they got closer. _

_Then without warning Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss. Filled with her love, hate, anger, and joy._

_They fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. When Hermione finally pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry" she said covering her mouth. _

"_Why would you be sorry? That was amazing."_

"_Ron, I'm with Harry, I shouldn't have done that" she said looking into his eyes._

"_But he doesn't deserve you!" he said angrily._

_She placed a finger on his lips. "You're best friends and I'm not going to be the one to ruin that! I'm sorry Ron, really I am." She said before running to her room, but as she climbed the stairs she saw one last glimpse of a heartbroken Ron._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_Short, I know but.....that's all for now! What do you think? It's not a love triangle but a love square! Lol! Keep reading!_**

**_LittleMissAttitudelol _**


	6. Chapter 6 Propositions

Hermione wiped her eye and looked up to see Ernie Macmillan staring at her.

"Hermione, you look upset are you okay?"

She shook her head and raised her hand.

Professor Flitwick acknowledged her. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Professor I'm not feeling well may I be excused for the rest of the lesson?"

"Yes Ms. Granger I think you will be alright with Memory Charms; gather your things and get some rest."

"Thank you Professor." She said as she grabbed her books and left.

Hermione ran up to the common room. She looked frantically around the room. When she didn't find anything she ran up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

She pounded on the door to Ron's room.

He opened it with a bewildered look on his face. "What in the devil are you doing?"

"Ron we really need to talk."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Come downstairs I'm not supposed to be up here."

Ron looked at her for a moment but closed the door and followed her to the common room.

"What is it Hermione? You came busting in here like a mad woman! What is so important?"

"Why weren't you in Charms?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he said teasing her.

She looked hard at him. "I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, is that what you told Flitwick?" He put on a girlie voice "oh professor I need to talk to someone, can I skip out on your class?"

Hermione punched him but couldn't help smiling.

"Seriously, why weren't you in Charms?" she asked him.

He shrugged "I needed to think about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Stuff..."

"Nice reason." She said sarcastically.

He made a face at her. "I'll be right back." He said running upstairs.

Hermione waited for a few minutes. He ran back downstairs.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"This." He said kneeling in front of her.

Her heart jumped up into her throat. 'Oh please Ron please no, don't do it please' she was thinking.

"Hermione Anne Granger, I love you more than life itself and I know for a fact that I always will no matter what you could ever do or say. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a small box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

Where he got the money for such a rock Hermione never knew. "Ron I'm sorry, I can't." She knew she had just broken the heart of a man that loved her.

"Why?"

"Ron, I love you dearly, but not in that way, It wouldn't work I'm so, so sorry." She said tears streaming down her face.

He stood up and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I love you and I always will but you don't love me and for that I'm truly sorry. I will always be here for you even though you said no..." He kissed with sorrow. She kissed him as a way of saying goodbye.

Just then they heard the common room door slam.

**Oh who will it be? I bet you all know. Okay I have to say thanks to Shanmo and Lover del Dragon for reviewing! You guys do it for every single chapter! Tell people to read and review this story! Farie dust for all! sprinkle sprinkle**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	7. Chapter 7 Fights and Conversations

"RON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Harry screamed as he ran over and pulled Ron off Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing man!?!" Ron hollered at him.

"Getting your slimy lips off my woman!"

"Excuse me, she broke up with you this morning remember?!"

"Well that doesn't mean you can seduce her" Harry said punching Ron in the nose. Ron grunted and swung back at Harry he connected with his eye.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed "I wanted to kiss him."

"What?" Harry said rounding on her. She flinched a little but held her ground.

"You heard me! I wanted to kiss him! I kissed him back! He just proposed to me Harry!" she was trying to keep her voice down but was screaming anyway.

"What?" Harry said in barely a whisper.

"That's right Harry!" Hermione snapped "but I said no." Harry smiled at her.

"So you still love me?"

"No, not exactly, but I could not break you and Ron up, and if you don't stop fighting you'll both be out of my life for good!"

Ron looked at Harry. "I'll try if you will" he said holding out his hand.

"Sorry Ron I can't accept knowing that you proposed to the woman I love."

"Harry if you really loved me you'd swallow your pride and be a man! I hate you!" she started to cry she went to leave but turned around.

"Oh I forgot something" she said punching Harry in the stomach. "There now I'll leave!"

Ron went to chase after her but she stopped him. "Please Ron, let me go."

He nodded and turned to Harry "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Harry wheezed "she's got a good punch thought."

Hermione ran to the library. She ran past peering eyes into her favourite corner. She sat therefore a few minutes and cried.

The library emptied rather fast that night. She didn't care who stared, laughed, or left.

Several Slytherins started laughing at her. All except one is what she saw through teary eyes.

"Leave her alone," came a voice. Hermione knew who it was at once.

"Oh Draco, come on, she's a stupid Mudblood why should we leave her alone?"

"Because I said so" he snapped.

"Okay fine, we'll catch you later at the common room." One of them said.

"Whatever," Draco muttered.

Hermione could see the rest of them leave. When they were gone Draco sat down beside her. "Hey, are you okay?" he said.

"No..." she said leaning on him. "What happened?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

"Ron proposed to me..." she said sobbing. "What?" he asked looking at her.

"I know isn't it terrible?"

"You're crying because someone proposed to you?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm crying because I had to say no, and break his heart..."

"Why did you say no? He loves you," he said rubbing her back.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't love him, like that anyway"

Draco held her tightly in his arms. She felt his muscles caress her curves. "Who do you like, like that then Hermione?"

"I don't know..."

"Is there anyone?"

She looked up at him and kissed him. "There very well may be."

Draco wiped her tears. "So why else were you crying?"

"Harry saw me kissing Ron" she said. She saw the look on Draco's face and added "it was kind of a goodbye kiss..."

"Anyway, how did that go over?"

"Not as well as I'd have hoped." He gave her a big hug.

"I'm always here for you okay?" She looked up at him. "I know."

"Hermione these past few weeks have been the best of my life. You are so amazing."

She blushed deeply and smacked him (Not hard). "You're not half bad yourself."

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked standing her up.

"Yeah okay, where?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk, famous of the Slytherins. "Close your eyes."

**Where will he take her? Will Harry and Ron get over their differences? ZTune in next time on the next episode of Breakups, Makeups, and a Hidden Love. lol**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner in the Astronomy Tower

She looked at him with a funny look on her face, but she closed her eyes anyway. Draco took her hand and led her up several flights of stairs. She felt a bit of a chill the further she went.

"Draco it's cold up here."

"Just a second we're almost there." He kept leading her up the stairs. The he stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped along with them.

Draco had set up a romantic dinner for two in the Astronomy Tower. There was a little round table with a burgundy table cloth. The finest China she had ever seen was at both place settings. Little heart sparkles were scattered everywhere and a rose was sitting on both plates. And to set the mood he had lit two candles in the middle

"Oh Draco, it's absolutely beautiful." Hermione said quietly.

"You really like it?"

"Yes! I can't believe you did all this"

"All of it's for you" he said kissing her hand. He led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"You really are amazing, Draco." She saw colour rising in his cheeks. "Draco Malfoy are you blushing?"

"No, of course not!"

"Okay I believe you." She said with a smirk.

Draco put on a fake mad face "Not funny." He said but he couldn't help laughing. "I hope you're hungry."

Hermione stomach rumbled. "I am," she said giggling.

Draco walked over to a side table and pulled out a silver platter.

"Ooo what is it?" she asked.

"Chicken Cordonbleu" he said placing it on the table and bowing.

"Sounds good, what's in it?"

"Well, it's chicken stuffed with ham and mozzarella cheese and to put over it there a cream sauce, it's one of my favourites."

Hermione nearly started drooling.

"Well go ahead, or do you need me to feed you?"

"Feed me..." she said in a soft voice.

He smiled and took some onto her fork. She opened her mouth and slipped it off the fork. "Draco, it's delicious! Did you make it?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard, I love cooking."

"That's so cute!" she squealed.

They finished their dinner and Draco cleaned the dishes. (With magic of course)

"That was really awesome" Hermione said.

"And it's not over yet" Draco said flicking his wand. A beautiful, romantic waltz started to play. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione giggled like a 12 year old. She took his hand and started to dance. It seemed like forever in his arms. She was happy for the first time in months.

"Hermione" he whispered in her ear, disturbing her thoughts. "Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I love you." She looked up into his pale grey eyes. She kissed him delicately. "I love you too."

Draco took out a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks I was getting chilly."

"No problem...did you have fun?"

She smiled at him "it was one of the best times I've had with anyone."

"Well thanks I tried my best to please you."

"You did far more than please Draco."

He kissed her on the forehead. "The ball's in a few days. Do you have something to wear?" he asked.

"No, not yet, I'm going to find something at Hogsmeade tomorrow, you know on the trip."

"Whatever you wear it'll be beautiful because it's on you" he whispered in her ear. She giggled again.

"So what are you going to wear handsome?"

"I don't know yet, should I wear a suit or a robe?"

"Suits are nice." Hermione told him.

"Okay then, I'll find one tomorrow too."

"You're going to look so cute."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and let him lead the waltz. She started to yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little."

Draco flicked his wand and the music stopped. "Here, I'll take you back."

She yawned again. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Draco pulled out his wand once more. "No allow me." She said stopping him. She pulled out hers and flicked it. Everything that was there that night was gone. As if it never happened.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Was this a date?"

She looked at him for a minute. "You tell me."

"I don't know."

"Well it was an amazing time between two people; if that's considered a date then I guess we just had one." She laughed a little as Draco looked for something to say."

"Hermione, would you ever go out with a Slytherin?"

"No," she said firmly.

He looked crestfallen.

She lightened her expression and looked deep into his eyes "unless of course, it was you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, as of now I'm your girl."

"I love you Mione."

"I love you too" she told him and she truly meant in.

Draco took her hand and walked her back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Baby." She said winking at him.

He gave her one last goodnight kiss before he left.

"Ms. Granger, a Slytherin? Pa-lease!" the fat lady said clutching her chest.

"It's my personal life, and he's not like the rest of them."

The fat lady rolled her eyes. "Password?" she asked dryly.

"Wiggly squiggly Beehive" Hermione replied just as dry.

The portrait opened and she went inside.

She looked at the grandfather clock. It read 12:48.

She went upstairs and put on her pajamas. A pair of pale pink pants with teddy bears on them. And a white Volleyball T-shirt she had from the summer. She climbed into bed and shut out the lights, when an owl flew in through the window.

She took the letter off its leg and opened it up:

_Dear Mione_

_Pleasant dreams to the most loving, caring and beautiful woman I ever had the pleasure of kissing._

_Love,__Draco_

She put on a little bit of pink lipstick and kissed the bottom of the letter. She re-attached it to the owls' leg. "Give this back to him." Then she carried him to the window and let him fly.

She went into bed with a smile that night. She did indeed have pleasant dreams thanks to Draco he knight in shining armour.

**LONG CHAPPIE! Kudos to me. Hope you liked it Oh and a little info if you're wondering how I know about Chicken Cordonbleu. My dad is a professional cook and he makes it sometimes. Believe me it's really good! Pixie sticks and fairy dust to everyone who reads!**


	9. Chapter 9 Blackouts and Hospitals

The next morning Hermione woke up with the same smile she went to bed with. It was the weekend and the trip to Hogsmeade was that day.

She got out of bed and got dressed in a black belly top with the words: Eye Candy in pink letters. And a pair of bellbottom jeans with a pink and brown belt. She took out her hair and straightened it. She put on some light purple eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss. Then she went downstairs.

Ron and Harry were talking to each other. Actually they were yelling at each other. She rolled her eyes and walked over to try to make peace. "You ugly queer." Is something she made out on the way over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This idiot thinks he'll be going out with my sister." Ron said indicating Harry.

"It's none of your business anyway! It's between me and Ginny!" Harry hollered at him.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron.

"She locked herself in her room." Ron told her shrugging.

"Yeah, all because of you!" Harry snapped.

"Me?!" Ron screamed. "She's probably scared to death."

"Why would she be scared?" Harry retorted.

"Oh, I don't know maybe she thought you would give her bruises all over!"

"Why would she have bruises? Just what are you suggesting?"

"Well look at what you did to Hermione!" Ron shouted pointing at her.

"Please don't bring me into this," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Or maybe..." Ron said his voice getting louder. "SHE'S SCARED SHE'LL GET CHEATED ON!"

Harry went to punch him in the face but Ron duck and he connected full blast with Hermione's face instead. She fell backwards from the blow and blacked out as she hit the floor.

Harry and Ron gasped. "Oh now look what you've done!" Ron shrieked at Harry.

"Well don't just yell at me help me take her to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said grabbing Hermione's feet.

Ron opened his mouth to say something rude but shut it and grabbed Hermione's arms.

The stood her up and put her on Ron's back. He grunted under her weight. (She's not that heavy but...) Harry waved his wand and Hermione suddenly became lighter.

Ron ran her up to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey are you here?" Harry yelled looking around the large room.

"Yes Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" she asked coming out of her office.

She walked out and looked from Harry to Ron standing beside him. "Good gracious! Ms. Granger!" She flicked her wand and Hermione floated over to the nearest hospital bed. The sheet and cover came up and tucked themselves in loosely.

"Now, what exactly happened to her?" she asked looking at them.

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "She fell down a flight of stairs and bumped her head. We ran over and she was unconscious. That's about it..."

Harry shot a relieved look at Ron but Ron did not look at him.

"Very well then..." Madame Pomfrey stated looking at them, "well, off you go, I'll tell you when she can have visitors..." she said shooing them out of her office.

Harry and Ron took one last look at Hermione before going in opposite directions.

**Omg, I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I was away and for the record my computer is really messed up and will be getting cleaned on Thursday. So there might not be too much going on until after that. Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys I am really sorry, I am working ona chapter really I am but it keeps getting deleted thanks to my reviewers. I really am sorry for not updating. I have a lot of stuff to do. So keep reviewing and reading. I will have a chapter soon, I promise!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol **


End file.
